


The Snake Among Spiders [HxH]

by AverageAsianGal



Category: Hunter X Hunter, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AverageAsianGal/pseuds/AverageAsianGal
Summary: Summary and other facts in the bookFormerly known as: The Other Spider
Kudos: 2





	1. DISCLAIMER and Some stuff about Yu Yanmei

**Author's Note:**

> This work is also posted on Wattpad under my username, LanZhu.

**_HunterxHunter does not belong to me, and neither does any MDZS characters I may or may not mention._ **

**_This fanfic is mainly for my amusement and I wanted to share this idea with you guys._ **

_**About Yu Yanmei:** _

**_[T_ ** **_he pic_ ** **_above_ ** **_is basically just a_ ** **_genderbent_ ** **_Jiang Cheng, but that's how I imagine how Yu Yanmei looks like (after all, she is Jiang Cheng's twin sister). The clothes she is wearing in the pic is what she wears the entire story. These pictures do not belong to me.]_ **

Yu Yanmei is my original character, and the twin of Jiang Cheng. She uses her mother's surname because she doesn't quite like how her father favors Wei Wuxian over her twin brother and herself, but she doesn't blame Wei Wuxian for anything. In fact, she quite likes Wei Wuxian, in a sisterly way of course.

She is a highly skilled cultivator and will be the head disciple instead of Wei Wuxian. She has a crush on Lan Xichen, but knew that he would never feel the same way so she didn't tell him. She regretted this decision, however, and would sometimes spend her free time thinking about him.

Her last memory of her mother was the shock of her mother hugging both Jiang Cheng and herself, as if they were the most precious people in her heart. She had even included Wei Wuxian in the hug, after shouting at him about how much she hated him. Yu Ziyuan had handed Yu Yanmei a black ring and told her that the name of the spiritual whip is named Heidian before the attack on Lotus Pier. Yu Yanmei was bound by some of Zidian's electric ropes and was pushed by her mother into another world.

She landed in front of the Phantom Troupe a few days after they had massacred the Kurta Clan, right into Chrollo Lucilfer's chest, looking through the portal with wide eyes as she screamed for her mother, a woman that the Troupe saw push a boat away from the dock she was standing on, before turning her back on them and walking towards the burning buildings. The Phantom Troupe took her in, and they were soon made quite clear about her aversion to killing innocent people, so they wouldn't take her with them whenever they had a mission to do. However, they were pleasantly surprised at her change in attitude when the portal opened again a few months later and they saw her twin brother hand her a golden hair ornament that they soon realized was from her mother, their mother's bell, a dark purple sword which was named Shédú and say something to her. Time flew the same in their worlds. Shédú has a purple hilt and it's dark purple scabbard has scale-like designs on it, much like her twin's [in the live action]. The blade is slender, crystalline and transparent, much like the blade of Lan Wangji's Bichen sword, but it was just as strong as Bichen, able to cut through almost anything like butter. She uses the guzheng as her musical weapon, and the strings of it were reinforced with her Qi to make them unbreakable. Her guzheng is called Dōnglián.

**_(Shédú means Snake Venom._ ** **_Dōnglián_ ** **_means Winter Lotus.]_ **

That was the day her personality changed and was the day she started participating in their missions. Two years later, she was taken to the Zoldyck Mansion and requested to be trained by them, and they allowed it.

Yu Yanmei found out that the mountain that the Zoldyck's lived on was seeped in dark and resentful energy, and while training there for two years, the dark and resentful energy there had successfully and permanently changed her personality. Jiang Cheng often visited her in her new world, and didn't seem surprised at her personality change. He would sometimes bring along Jin Ling, who Yu Yanmei (and surprisingly, the Phantom Troupe, along with anyone else she met) would always dote on. Sometimes he brought Wei Wuxian, Jiang Yanli, Jin Zixuan, or anyone else who wanted to see her again, as she refused to go back to her original world unless she was really needed.

_**(In this story, Zidian and Heidian will be able to create portals, open up 'windows' to the world either whip is in, as well as have the same abilities.** _ _**Heidian is Yu Yanmei's spiritual whip and it means Black Lightning. It's the sister-whip to Zidian)** _

_**About her cultivation and skills, along with yet another summary:** _

Yu Yanmei is nearly at the point where she could reach immortality, which is why she is the head disciple. This is because while Wei Wuxian caused trouble and with her twin brother cleaning up his messes, Yu Yanmei was meditating, and training her sword skills, becoming better and better every day. She also practiced with a regular whip after seeing her mother's Zidian in action and became just as good at wielding a whip just like her mother. Her mother gave her Heidian before Lotus Pier was attacked. She is ranked first in the strongest female cultivator ranking, and also ranked first in the most beautiful maiden rankings.

Yu Yanmei has photographic memory and only needs to see a move or music piece be used or played only once and she would be able to replicate it flawlessly. Of course, she couldn't just replicate someone's cultivation skills, so this is something that she works on by herself. As a result of this, she is also a very excellent actress, able to twist the words of someone around and able to shift her attitude in a split second. Much better and more flawlessly than Meng Yao | Jin Guangyao himself.

She became a valued member of the Phantom Troupe soon after and became the third member of the Troupe. However, she chose to not have a spider as a tattoo, but chose to have a snake as a tattoo. The snake was coiled around the Chinese character for 3, as if it was protecting it, and the tattoo was put just below her left collarbone. She was close to Feitan, and the two would occasionally poke fun at Phinks. In their own native language of course.

There was one thing that bothered her though. And that was the fact that she had somehow caught the attention of both Kurapika and Chrollo. Both of whom didn't plan on letting her go any time soon, and both of whom had no plans to let the other take her.

Ah, just who would she choose, when her heart is already taken by another? Will they share her? Or will she eventually fall for one of them?


	2. Prologue: Lotus Pier Falls; Another World; Phantom Troupe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu Yanmei, Jiang Cheng's younger twin sister, is a lot like her mother and is closest to her mother.
> 
> Also, Wen Zhuliu doesn't get paid enough to watch two of the most stupid people he is sure he has ever met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the Phantom Troupe members that I mentioned are OOC. I don't have a full grasp on their characters yet.

**_"I want Wen Zhuliu, Wen Chao and that_ ** **_bitch_ ** **_of his to suffer a fate worse than death. Don't let them get away with murdering A-Niang, A-Die, and the rest of our sect!" - Yu Yanmei to Jiang Cheng and Wei Wuxian_ **  
**_"We won't!" - Jiang Cheng and Wei Wuxian to Yu Yanmei_ **

**_~ ~ ~ ~_ **

Surname: _Yú_ \- to worry

Birth Name: _Lian_ \- the graceful willow

Courtesy Name: _Yanmei_ \- flattering and seductive

~ ~ ~ ~

Two slaps rang through the air of the Main Hall.

Then, a female voice asked, deceptively calm, "Who do you think my mother is? Who do you think you are compared to her?"

Another female voice spoke next, but this voice sounded furious. "You want to punish him? You think you're superior?" Three women were shown. One on the floor, her hair in the grasp of a slightly older woman, while the third woman was watching this happen with the slightest hint of a smirk on her light pink lips.

"Let us tell you who's the lady of the house." The younger female said, stalking forward and tightly gripping the chin of the woman on the floor. The younger female leaned her head down slightly and continued when her mother made no effort to stop her. "It's not you, even if you think it's you. You're nothing but a maid who climbed into Wen Chao's bed to gain some sort of rank. All it would take to replace you...is a woman of even prettier looks than you." She said, smiling slightly, though her smile was dark and promised pain, which terrified the other woman. "The lady of the house is my mother, not you!" Simultaneously, both mother and daughter threw the other woman, Wang Lingjiao, to the floor.

"A-mei..." Jiang Cheng murmured, awed at the sight of how strong his mother and younger twin sister looked at the moment, like mirror images of one another. Wei Wuxian was equally awed. And a little terrified, since Madame Yu had given Yu Yanmei a spiritual whip named Heidian. Currently, both Zidian and Huidian were in their ring forms.

The two Wen sect soldiers gasped when the mother-daughter duo looked at them. With a scoff, the younger female, Yu Lian, courtesy Yanmei, turned and walked to her elder brother and shixiong, while her mother, Yu Ziyuan, turned her back on the soldiers with a scoff, deeming them not worth her time, even as they launched forward and attempted to attack her.

Zidian turned into its whip form, Yu Ziyuan holding the handle of the whip and the rest of it settling on to the ground, emitting purple lightning on the ground that electrocuted the two Wen sect soldiers.

"I...I'm Wen-gongzi's woman." Wang Lingjiao said, terrified, as the purple lightning around Yu Ziyuan grew. "If you dare hurt me, he'll make you all..."

"What's he going to do to me?" Yu Ziyuan asked, scorn in her voice as she whipped Zidian forward, the whip wrapping around Wang Lingjiao's neck and pulling her towards her. Then, Yu Ziyuan stomped down harshly on Wang Lingjiao's left wrist, drawing out a pained scream from her. "Cut off my hands?"

"Make me his woman?" Yu Yanmei asked, disgust and scorn also in her voice. "He can't do anything without that Wen Zhuliu being near him."

"A-Niang." Jiang Cheng said as he helped Wei Wuxian stand up. Yu Yanmei did the same, but screams outside the main hall caught their attention.

Then, Wen Zhuliu ran in, red spiritual energy crackling around his right hand as he soon engaged in a fight against Yu Ziyuan, before telling Wang Lingjiao to run. Yu Yanmei's eyes followed the terrified Wang Lingjiao leaving and a slight smirk formed on her lips as she met eyes with her mother. She gave a nod and that was all she needed before silently slipping away, picking up a dagger that was conveniently nearby on the ground. She weighed it in her right hand for a moment, before her smirk turned into a furious frown as she saw Wen Zhuliu kill one of her sect members and she threw the dagger quickly enough that Wen Zhuliu didn't see it until it was too late. It didn't reach its target, the back of that Wang Lingjiao's head. Instead, it hit that woman's shoulder, but not before the maid had already set off the Wen signal flare.

"Tsk. Damnit." Yu Yanmei muttered before dashing back to the main hall and standing next to her mother. They moved to a wooden bridge overlooking the entrance of Lotus Pier.

"Turn on the barrier!" Yu Ziyuan yelled when she saw the amount of Wen cultivators flying towards them. The disciples in charge of the barrier quickly did as she ordered.

"A-Niang, what..." Jiang Cheng looked confused as he looked at his mother. Yu Yanmei itched to fight, but until the Wen soldiers land, she couldn't. Besides, she didn't have her sword, Shedu, as it was taken during the Indoctrination. So, she had a normal sword. Luckily, she had a spiritual whip as well.

"Don't panic." His mother told him without looking away from the Wen soldiers that were attacking the barrier, trying to break it. "The Barrier of our Jiang Clan cannot be easily broken by the Wen clan."

Yu Yanmei agreed with her mother, but still seemed somewhat uneasy. Jiang Cheng and Wei Wuxian could sense her uneasiness, but could do nothing about it.

_**~ A ~ few ~ minutes ~ later** _

Wei Wuxian gripped the sword in his right hand a little tighter, before he said, "The Barrier won't last long under such an onslaught." He turned to look at Jiang Cheng and Yu Yanmei, before he asked, "When will Uncle Jiang be back?"

"He'll be back late tonight." Both twins answered

Yu Yanmei 'tsked' and Jiang Cheng spoke what his twin sister was thinking. "They really picked the right time to attack."

Yu Yanmei then noticed Wen Zhuliu quickly approaching the disciples holding up the barrier. "A-Niang, look!" Madame Yu [Yu Ziyuan] saw him too and her eyes widened as he struck down three of the disciples keeping up the barrier.

"The Barrier!" Wei Wuxian exclaimed when both he and Jiang Cheng saw Wen Zhuliu. The barrier broke then and soon, flaming arrows flew towards Lotus Pier, landing on various buildings and burning them up. Some arrows hit a few Jiang sect disciples, killing them, while the rest rushed back into Lotus Pier.

As the four watched Wen Sect cultivators flying in and landing, before attacking the Jiang Sect disciples, Madame Yu and Yu Yanmei slowly began to grow furious. Yu Yanmei looked behind her and gasped slightly as she saw her home burning, before she turned her attention back to the fighting below them.

"Wen Chao, how dare you!" Madame Yu snarled out furiously, Zidian crackling with purple lightning. On her right side, Yu Yanmei was equally furious and Heidian crackled with black lightning as it turned into it's whip form, looking completely identical to Zidian, only black with silver accents on the handle of the whip. Mother and daughter walked down the bridge and through a fire just in time to see a Wen cultivator pull his sword from the dead body of a Jiang cultivator.

Zidian trailed behind Madame Yu, while Heidian trailed behind Yu Yanmei. Behind the mother-daughter duo, Jiang Cheng and Wei Wuxian walked through the fire as well, both of them as equally furious as the two women in front of them.

A large group of Wen cultivators ran at them, jumping up into the air. Yu Yanmei scoffed. "Idiots. Don't they know..." She whipped them out of the air with Heidian, Zidian doing the same on the other side. "they can't dodge in mid-air."

"Unless they're you, A-mei." Jiang Cheng muttered to her as both he and Wei Wuxian ran past her and Madame Yu, skillfully cutting down Wen cultivators left and right. Yu Yanmei looked at her mother, who motioned for her to join in with her head, and with that silent order, Heidian turned back into a ring and she ran forward, cutting down Wen cultivators with just as much skill as her brothers.

A few minutes later, she heard, "Watch out Jiang Cheng!" then a pained grunt. She looked for the source of the pained grunt and saw Wen Zhuliu's right hand on Wei Wuxian's shoulder. Wei Wuxian stumbled forward and turned to glare at Wen Zhuliu.

"Wei Ying! Look out!" Madame Yu yelled and Wei Wuxian leaned backwards just in time to dodge Zidian as it lashed out at Wen Zhuliu, wrapping around his right wrist. A strong surge of purple electricity came from Zidian.

While her mother fought with Wen Zhuliu, Yu Yanmei grabbed her brother by the arm and pulled him to Wei Wuxian. Then she turned her attention to her mother just in time to see blood splash into her mother's eyes.

"A-Niang!" Both her and Jiang Cheng called out worriedly. Upon seeing Wen Zhuliu run at her mother, preparing to melt her Golden Core, Yu Yanmei called out Heidian and lashed out with it. Heidian hit the unprepared Wen Zhuliu, knocking him far from her mother as she blinked the blood from her eyes.

Zidian and Heidian turned into their ring forms. Madame Yu grabbed Jiang Cheng and Wei Wuxian by the front of their robes and shouted, "Go!" leaping up onto the roof nearby and over it, closely followed by Yu Yanmei.

Outside of Lotus Pier, Madame Yu berated Wei Wuxian, "Wei Ying, you wretched boy. I hate you so much. Look for yourself, what Lotus Pier turned into all because of you?" Madame Yu looked at Wei Wuxian's guilt-ridden expression and felt her heart melt a bit. Her daughter had set her straight about her hatred towards Wei Wuxian years ago, asking her if who she really hated was Cangse Sanren or Wei Wuxian, and if it was the former, to not project her anger and jealousy onto the latter.

Her twins were looking back at Lotus Pier. Jiang Cheng looked at her. "A-Niang, what can we do now?"

Yu Yanmei, who knew her mother best, looked at Jiang Cheng. "Xiongzhang, there's nothing we can do now."

"A-Lian is right." Yu Ziyuan said, her attention now on Lotus Pier. "Couldn't you tell? That wretched Wen Chao came prepared."

"Then...even without Wei Wuxian insulting Wen Chao or doing anything that bitch accused him of doing..." Yu Yanmei inhaled sharply as she realized something.

Their mother nodded. "They would've found some other reason, even a ridiculous one, and attacked either way. The battle today was inevitable." She turned Zidian, in its ring form, around a couple of times on her finger before she took it off and grabbed Jiang Cheng's hand, putting Zidian on his right index finger.

It sparked purple lightning for a few seconds, then stopped. Jiang Cheng was shocked as he turned to her with wide eyes. "A-Niang. Why are you giving me Zidian?"

Yu Yanmei was also shocked as their mother faced the three of them. Yu Ziyuan fixed Jiang Cheng's robes, "Here, it's yours from now on." Then, she looked at her daughter and fixed her hair, then wiped a spot of blood from her face. Finally, she looked at Wei Wuxian, before also fixing the front of his robes, much to his shock. Turning back to Jiang Cheng, Yu Ziyuan continued, "It recognizes you as its master. Now go ahead."

"Aren't you...coming with us?" Jiang Cheng asked, still a bit shocked.

"Go find your elder sister at Meishan. She left the day before yesterday and should still be on the way." Yu Ziyuan said, stroking Jiang Cheng's hair. "Go and never return."

"A-Niang, aren't you coming with us?" Jiang Cheng asked desperately. Yu Yanmei hadn't said anything yet, but she still looked hopeful, as if their mother would say 'Yes' to Jiang Cheng's question.

What happened next surprised the three. Yu Ziyuan pulled all three of them into a tight hug, as if they were the most precious things to her. The twins were both shocked, but soon relaxed into the hug. They haven't been hugged by their mother for so long. Wei Wuxian was the most shocked one out of the three, but soon relaxed into the hug as well. He hasn't been hugged ever since his parents had passed away.

They each felt a kiss on each of their foreheads, and felt something drip onto their heads. "Good children." Yu Ziyuan's voice sounded to be on the verge of breaking. She also sounded close to tears. Her twins, who had closed their eyes and leaned into her hug, along with Wei Wuxian, felt her let go of them and take their swords.

Yu Yanmei and Jiang Cheng gasped sharply, "A-Niang." Yu Ziyuan grabbed Wei Wuxian and Jiang Cheng, giving them a grief-filled look, before she threw them to the small boat with a sharp sniffle. They landed on the boat, and looked up at her in shock. Then, Yu Yanmei gasped, shocked, as purple lightning shot out from Zidian and wrapped around her, restraining her.

"A-Niang, what are you doing?" Both twins shouted, before purple lightning ropes bound the two boys in the boat.

Yu Ziyuan grabbed her daughter, memorizing her face as prepared herself for what she was going to do while saying to the boys, "When you get to safety, Zidian will untie." She caressed her daughter's cheek and tears came to her eyes when her daughter leaned her head into her palm. "A-Lian, forgive me," She told her daughter, before another spark of lightning from Zidian opened up something behind Yu Yanmei. "but to protect you, I have to send you away." Yu Ziyuan said as she saw the realization appear in her daughter's eyes.

"A-Niang--!" Yu Yanmei began to say, but Yu Ziyuan pushed her into the portal, trying her best to ignore Jiang Cheng's and Wei Wuxian's horrifed shouts and Yu Yanmei's heartbreaking scream for her.

Zidian allowed them to see and hear Yu Yanmei, and allowed Yu Yanmei to see and hear them. They saw her stumble backwards and into someone's chest, but she didn't pay attention to it. "A-Niang!"

"Stay in that world, A-Lian. You'll be safer there, than you will be here." Yu Ziyuan told her daughter, who was now crying as she shook her head. They faintly heard someone saying something in the background, and saw thirteen people standing either around or behind her, looking at them curiously. A short, black haired man seemed to be translating for them, seeing as their curious and confused expressions had changed into ones of realization.

"Wei Ying," Yu Ziyuan turned her attention to Wei Wuxian, "listen carefully, protect Jiang Cheng. You have to protect him until you die, understood?"

"Yu-furen..." Wei Wuxian whispered sadly

"Got it? Don't tell me any other nonsense. I'm asking if you understood." Yu Ziyuan yelled, and Wei Wuxian nodded once.

Then, Yu Yanmei desperately said, "A-Niang, A-Die's still on his way."

"Can't we face this together, A-Niang?" Jiang Cheng also sounded desperate.

Yu Ziyuan's hands clenched tighter around the hilts of the swords that were in her hands, before she spat out, "Doesn't matter if he's here or not. Can I not live on without him?" She sounded heartbroken as she turned her back on them.

The currents pulled the boat away, and as if attached to Zidian, the 'window' to the world Yu Yanmei now resided in moved with them, though it stayed in one place to Yu Yanmei. "A-Niang!" The twins shouted. "A-Niang!" When their mother refused to turn back, Yu Yanmei started to cry, as did Jiang Cheng. "A-Niang!"

The people behind Yu Yanmei stared at her, feeling pity for her. They couldn't imagine what it felt like for her, to watch as her mother for however many years turn her back on you to walk back to a place that was being burnt down.

~ ~ ~ ~

It seemed like hours later, but it was only a few minutes. The purple lightning ropes restraining all three of them had disappeared. Yu Yanmei was trying not to cry again as she sat on the floor, uncaring of the thirteen sets of eyes on her.

"Jiang Cheng." Wei Wuxian murmured, then looked at the 'window' and saw Yu Yanmei staring at Zidian from it. "Yu Yanmei."

They didn't respond, but Yu Yanmei's eyes did finally go to the burning Lotus Pier. A few seconds later, they heard the sound of multiple swords flying through the air and looked up.

"It's Uncle Jiang." Wei Wuxian said. At that, Yu Yanmei stood up, just as Jiang Cheng did, when the strings holding their bells snapped and the bells fell to the ground. Yu Yanmei gasped softly as she stared at it, slowly squatting down to pick it up.

"Xiongzhang..." Yu Yanmei began. "Will A-Die be alright? Will A-Niang?" Jiang Cheng didn't answer, but she hadn't expected one.

~ ~ ~ ~

Yu Yanmei covered her mouth, her eyes wide as she saw all the dead bodies of their sect. They were all just piled on top of one another, not even properly buried.

Upon hearing 'pitiful' crying and an unpleasant male voice comforting the one 'crying', Yu Yanmei's expression of grief shifted instantly into one of rage, expecially when she saw that bitch disrespect her mother's corpse. In front of the thirteen pairs of eyes watching her, Heidian changed from its ring form into its whip form. It crackled with black lightning.

**_Third POV: Wen_ ** **_Zhuliu_ **

Wang Lingjiao was about to disrespect Yu Ziyuan's corpse once more, when a black lightning whip hit her hand, tightening around it. Then, it jerked in such a way that it shattered her wrist, making her scream in pain. Wen Chao instantly rushed over to her and tried to soothe her.

Wen Zhuliu sighed. He didn't even try to stop the whip, but knowing who it belonged to. Yu Yanmei, the daughter of the Violet Spider, as Yu Ziyuan is known by. It was no secret that Yu Ziyuan doted on her youngest daughter just a tad more than her eldest daughter and only son. Yu Yanmei is thought to be, by many cultivators including Wen Ruohan himself, the second coming of the Violet Spider. Wen Zhuliu knew that Wang Lingjiao had it coming for trying to disrespect the corpse of Yu Ziyuan.

The same thing happened when Wen Chao tried to disrespect Jiang Fengmian's corpse. Only this time, the whip hit him straight across the face. As Wen Chao screamed and demanded that whoever did that step out and confront him like a man, Wen Zhuliu sighed again. **_He seriously wasn't paid enough for this shit._**

Also, Wen Zhuliu could swear that he heard muffled laughter coming from behind a ruined building, but when he went to check, no one was there.

~ ~ ~ ~

Yu Yanmei fell to her knees and sat down on the floor, staring blankly into space as the 'window' showed her twin crying. She then said, "I want Wen Zhuliu, Wen Chao and that bitch of his to suffer a fate worse than death. Don't let them get away with murdering A-Niang, A-Die, and the rest of our sect!"

"We won't." Jiang Cheng and Wei Wuxian swore, before the 'window' closed.

"I'm Feitan. I will translate what they say to you." A short man said as he stood beside her. Yu Yanmei blinked, before abruptly standing up and looking at them. Then, she put her left hand over her right in front of her and bowed.

"I am Yu Lian, courtesy name Yanmei, of the YunmengJiang sect. The sect that...The sect that was just massacred by the QishanWen sect." Yu Yanmei said, and Feitan translated that the best he could.

One by one, the members introduced themselves to her. The Leader, Chrollo, expressed the desire to have her join the Phantom Troupe. After much, much convincing, Yu Yanmei eventually agreed to join.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**_Oof, a bit longer than I wanted it to be. Oh well._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, a bit longer than I wanted it to be. Oh well.


	3. 4 Year Time Skip/Summary

**_I am way too tired and lazy to write out what happens in the next four years in individual chapters, so I'll just write a summary about it._ **

× × × × × ×

 ** _First Year_** : **Yu Yanmei, Age 16; Became an Immortal sometime during her training with the Phantom Troupe, but still aged**

After introducing herself and joining the Phantom Troupe, she trained with them. She taught Chrollo about some of her techniques, and taught him how to perform some of the easier ones. In turn, he, along with the rest of the Troupe, helped her speak the common language of the world, and how to read the books that were written in the common language, as well as taught her about Nen.

Unsurprisingly, she was a Specialist, because of her cultivation. She is able to switch in between the categories, but it took almost three years for her to be able to do this effortlessly. 

As a **Specialist** , she can have flashes of one's death that is partially set in stone, and partially dependent on the choices one makes. For her to see their death, one has to let her touch their head with both her hands, and allow her to enter their minds. She'll make a prediction then, seeing their future and their choices that would lead them to their death. _Her eyes turns into a glowing white color when she uses this._ **[Inspired by the TV series Light as a Feather. Not the eyes part though.]** As a result of reaching immortality while in the HxH world, she is also able to sense if a cultivator has lost their Golden Core and is able to repair, strengthen, or 'gift' a Golden Core to a cultivator who had lost theirs, but this ability is only able to be used in her previous world. _Her eyes turns into a beautiful and glowing golden color when she uses this ability._

To fill the **Enhancer** category, she can draw on Nature and use its energy for healing either herself or anyone she wants. The limitation for that to work, however, is that either herself or the person she's healing must be severely injured or near death. _Her eyes turns into a glowing, mint-green color when she uses this._

The **Emitter** category is filled by a purely Nen/Qi-filled move similar to the GusuLan sect's Chord Assassination. She uses a variety of instruments for this. _Her eyes turns into a glowing light, amethyst-purple color when she uses this._

The **Transmuter** category is filled by black lightning, exactly like Huidian. _Her eyes turn completely black when she uses this._

The **Conjurer** category is filled by both her summoning her chosen weapons from a qiankun pouch, and/or formed by her Nen/Qi. She can also summon threads, though they vary in strength, dependent on how much Nen/Qi she uses, and the threads that she summons are akin to spider web threads **[Inspired by Rui, the Lower Five demon, from Kimetsu no Yaiba. Similar to the chakra threads from** **Naruto** **, but different]**. _Her eyes turns into a glowing, silver color when she uses this._

The **Manipulator** category can either be filled by her natural ability to maneuver her sword, and other weapons or objects **[works like telekinesis]** , her 'spider' threads that she can use to turn people into living puppets **[Inspired by the Mother Spider demon from Kimetsu no Yaiba]** , or it can be filled by either her singing or humming, or by meeting her deep violet eyes, which would _glow a blood-red color._ _ **[The only cruel things about her using her 'spider' threads to turn people into living puppets is that they are completely aware of every action they are forced to do and she could also use the corpses of someone who was loved by others as puppets as well.]**_

She was introduced into Kpop by a Troupe member before that Troupe member was killed, and she quickly became addicted to it, learning how to dance so that she could also learn the choreography to the songs. 

A few months after she was thrown into the new world, her twin brother contacted her with the same technique that their mother had used to send her to that world as she was training with the Phantom Troupe. It was a portal that would open temporarily and he used it to hand her something with a grief-filled expression.

The Troupe watched her curiously as she gasped and took something from his hands with trembling hands. It was a golden hair ornament that looked like a crown, and a silver bell with a purple tassel.

"Zidian is what Mother gave me. I thought that you might want Mother's hair ornament, and her bell." Jiang Cheng said, watching his sister clutched the hair ornament and the bell to her chest, looking as if she was going to break down. He helped his sister put the golden hair ornament in her hair while she put her mother's bell in her spiritual pouch as he then hugged her while saying, "And Wei Wuxian is missing. He's been missing for almost three months now."

At this, she had a sharp intake of breath and her right hand turned into a fist, Heidian sparking with black lightning.

Her mother's golden hair ornament and her mother's Jiang sect bell became her most treasured objects, and she keeps them from breaking by infusing her Qi and her Nen into them, making them unbreakable.

All the while, throughout the next few days or so, random portals would open and Jiang Cheng would often go into the HxH world to tell her about his day, about how his new disciples are getting better every day, about how rude the Peacock was to their A-jie, etc. Yu Yanmei looked forward to those days, and she always worried about her Shixiong, Wei Wuxian.

When her shixiong was finally found, the first thing Jiang Cheng did was open up a portal and push Wei Wuxian into it, before stepping through it himself. Yu Yanmei was in the middle of singing a song in the common language, when she had heard Wei Wuxian call her name. Yu Yanmei had tackled Wei Wuxian into a hug, found out that he lost his Golden Core just by that hug, and had wordlessly repaired it, as the force of their hug had pushed them back into their original world through the portal Zidian opened up, making sure that the golden core she gave him was just as strong as his used to be. The only evidence of her doing this was her eyes glowing gold.

Wei Wuxian had looked shocked, but with one look at her, he was able to see that Yu Yanmei wanted that ability to stay hidden. So all he did was hug her tighter, quietly thanking her. 

After she had greeted Lan Wangji with a bow and a smile, she went back to the HxH world, telling Jiang Cheng to take their sister to come visit her again whenever they had a chance.

Jiang Yanli did indeed visit her little sister, Yu Yanmei, and they had a tearful reunion. Yu Yanmei looked about ready to kill a certain Peacock when she was told by her twin what said Peacock had done.

It took a month or so, but Yu Yanmei was able to teach her remaining family and her friends, including her crush [aka Lan Xichen], how to speak the common language of the HxH world so that they would understand it. The Troupe helped too, all of them loving Jiang Yanli's and Yu Yanmei's cooking. Yu Yanmei had never cooked for the Troupe before after all. Chrollo had ordered Yu Yanmei to start cooking for them whenever they were all gathered in one place, and she had agreed, seeming amused.

Soon after that, Yu Yanmei sung a song, in the common language of the HxH world, in a city. The message of the song was about self-love and trusting yourself, though she had stated that if they wanted it to be interpreted as something else, then they could do that.

**[Song not mine. It's just stuck in my head and I just had to put it on here. She'll sing all the parts.]**

Her family and friends, including Lan Xichen, were very amazed at her singing voice. They soon went back to their world though, with Yu Yanmei and the Phantom Troupe seeing them off.

 _ **Second Year**_ : **Yu Yanmei, Age 17**

This second year, Yu Yanmei worked on her Nen abilities, and worked on perfecting them. Wei Wuxian sometimes visited, and when he one day brought a few Wens over to the HxH world, Yu Yanmei only took one look at them, seeing the elderly, the weak, and a few non-cultivators, along with a child, before she let them stay with her in the mansion she lived in, her grudge against the Wens be damned. She wasn't so narrow-minded that she thought every Wen was bad, like how almost every cultivator thought. Of course, the Troupe had helped her 'acquire' the mansion, along with all the money that the previous owner had.

Wei Wuxian was extremely thankful, and somehow convinced Jiang Cheng to visit her every day. When she was demanded by Jin Guangshan to hand over the Wen Remnants to be 'rightfully' executed for their crimes, Yu Yanmei had said, "Crimes? What crimes could the elderly, the weak and the non-cultivators have committed? What crime could a little boy of almost two years have committed? As far as I was told, it was some of your very own cultivators who raped these young women every day, beaten up the elderly, crippled some of these people, killed the parents of this child, and starved them all. They had even gravely injured Wen Ning, who was nothing but kind to others, despite how timid he was. His elder sister, Wen Qing, searched for him desperately and nearly drove herself to her own death searching for him, and she was so horrified when she saw her own didi so close to death. She felt like a failure, since she had failed in protecting her precious didi." 

There had been shocked gasps at that, and she had showed them the Wen Remnants, including the little boy, A-Yuan. Nie Mingjue looked especially shocked, then angered as he imagined the desperation Wen Qing must've felt, along with the horror and the feeling of failure in protecting her little brother. He would never forgive anyone who tried to kill his little brother and would also feel the exact same as her. He would never forgive anyone who tried to rip families apart, even if they were remnants of a former sect. Sure, he did that during the Sunshot Campaign, but he never laid a hand on the elderly, the weak, the women, nor had he laid a hand on the children. He wasn't so angry at the Wens that he would leave a child without anyone to care for them. However, he could tell that the Wen Remnants were harmless, and his anger grew as he realized that Jin Guangshan had just tried to get them to kill the elderly, the weak, and a _child_ of all people. He also realized that Wei Wuxian had been right in defending the Wen Remnants, and told himself that he would apologize to him. So, he turned his glare to Jin Guangshan. 

The cultivators also turned on Jin Guangshan, demanding answers. Jin Guangyao looked shocked and almost ill, not having realized what his father had done. He knew the numbers were off when he had to go over some stuff to send supplies to the detention camps, but being the ever-dutiful son who wanted his father's acknowledgement, he had ignored it when his father told him to. Nie Mingjue could see what Jin Guangyao was feeling and knew that it wasn't a lie, so he looked rather worried for his sworn younger brother. Lan Xichen also looked worried for his sworn younger brother.

Before Jin Guangshan could try to calm them down, to try and turn the tide of the negative comments on her, she continued with, "I also saw some brands on the elderly that looked exactly like the Jin Sect's motif. Are you trying to turn into another Wen Ruohan, Sect Leader Jin?" She gently coaxed one of the elderly men into show them the brand, and she saw Zidian crackle dangerously, saw the GusuLan sect sporting horrified expressions as they stared at the brand mark and at the child.

"Sect Leader Lan, Master Lan, Lan Zhan, if you think that the Jin disciples killing A-Yuan's parents is the most horrible thing someone can do, then I have to prove you wrong." Wei Wuxian began, and the mentioned men looked at him. "They killed A-Yuan's parents right in front of him. That's why A-Yuan is so terrified right now." Their eyes widened as they looked back at the child, A-Yuan.

A-Yuan was cowering behind Wen Qing, who had just arrived at the room and tensed once she realized that everyone from their world was now able to see them. Yu Yanmei quickly calmed her down and told her to take A-Yuan away, to go check on Wen Ning, and Wen Qing looked a little too eager to leave with A-Yuan.

Yu Yanmei decided to let that 'window' stay open as she went around the room she was in, tending to some of the sick and helping in the recovery of the women who were raped. She could feel some eyes on her, and knew that it was some of the cultivators staring at her.

However, she tensed upon feeling a presence in the room, and instantly lashed out. She could hear the amazed whispers from the other side of the 'window' as they watched her and the unknown assailant fight. Their movements smooth and quiet, and eventually, the assailant was able to get the upper hand after knocking her to the floor. The assailant, about to kill her, stopped when he got a call.

Soon, he hung up and helped her stand. Yu Yanmei looked intrigued when she saw the emotionless look in the man's eyes, and the pins he used as weapons. The male was equally intrigued by her, but only because of her fighting style.

"You fight quite well." He told her, and she simply replied, "You also fight quite well." 

It took some time, but she was able to convince the male, named Illumi, to let her train with his family. She was given the response that if his father and grandfather allowed it, she would be able to train with them.

With that, Illumi disappeared. Yu Yanmei blinked, before going back to tending to the sick and helping the recovery of the raped women. 

**_Third Year_** : **Yu Yanmei, Age 18**

The beginning of her third year in the HxH world was when she got a reply from the Zoldyck family. They agreed to train her for a month, and if she showed any promise, they'll continue training her. Yu Yanmei told her family, and Wen Qing about this and they agreed to help take care of the Wen Remnants and her mansion while she was gone.

The Wen Remnants had taken well to their new life, starting a small farm that they hoped to expand. Yu Yanmei had ordered lots of herbs and other plants with medicinal properties, and Wen Qing quickly took them and planted them in her very own herb gardens, near her room/lab.

Yu Yanmei went to Kukuroo Mountain, and was able to pass through the Testing Gates, opening the first two gates with her own strength. Though she did hear thousands of screams, she didn't care all that much for them. 

Her training with the Zoldyck family began the moment she met Kikyo and Kalluto. Even though Kikyo was skeptical at first, she did quickly warm up to Yu Yanmei when she remarked, "You must be a very good mother, judging by the way your son looks at you." Kikyo's weak spot was whenever she's praised at being a good mother, after all.

Kikyo did ask Yu Yanmei about her family, and she was shocked, probably over dramatically shocked, when she was told: "My mother and father are dead. They were murdered. My siblings are alive, and my elder twin brother is the new Sect Leader." Kikyo made it her personal mission to be as motherly as she could to Yu Yanmei, who appreciated her efforts.

A month after that, Yu Yanmei proved that she was indeed promising, and her training continued. Sometime during this, her personality began to change. Behind her various masks, she was cold, distant, and could be downright sadistic if anyone dared to try and hurt her loved ones. She also became extremely comfortable with her body, thanks to Kikyo's endless lessons in using her body to her advantage if she ever found herself with her Nen sealed and her Qi depleted. Her movements became much smoother and more feline, and when she walked, no one would be able to hear her footsteps. She was like a ghost. Her personality change was the result of staying on Kukuroo Mountain, a place that was extremely similar to the Burial Mounds. 

Wei Wuxian had absolutely freaked out when he realized this, but seemed relieved when he was told that there weren't any walking corpses or anything of the like on the mountain.

She became acquaintances with most of the Zoldyck family, but was somewhat forced into becoming a friend to Killua Zoldyck. They often sparred, and he seemed to enjoy himself while they sparred. Bringing up the idea of sparring against each other to measure their strengths and weaknesses was something that the Zoldyck family seemed to like, seeing as they had begun sparring a few days after she had suggested that.

This was also the year where she mastered all her Nen abilities, and the year where her elder sister finally married the man of her dreams.

**_[That pic above is what Yu Yanmei wore to her sister's wedding. She wore her mother's hair ornament though, but_ ** **_Kikyo_ ** **_did her makeup. That day, Yu Yanmei was considered to be the second most beautiful woman there, the first being her elder sister, Jiang Yanli, and she wholeheartedly agreed that her elder sister is the most beautiful. The pic above does not belong to me.]_ **

**_Fourth Year_** : **Yu Yanmei, Age 19** **; Stopped aging and remained frozen at this age**

This was the year that she finished her training with the Zoldyck family, and she left just a couple months before Killua would run away from his home.

This was also the year that Yu Yanmei finally noticed how Lan Wangji held feelings for her idiot of a shixiong, also noticing how said idiot shixiong held feelings for the Second Jade, yet was so dense that he mistook it for just wanting to be friends with the peerless Second Jade, and how she made it her personal mission to make Wei Wuxian realize that what he was feeling isn't just mere friendship. **_[I just confused myself-]_**

And so, after she practically yelled out at him what Lan Wangji felt for him, Yu Yanmei said: "I swear, if you somehow mess this up and cause more misunderstandings between the two of you, I will kill you myself." before she practically kicked him out of the world she resided in, the one she now considered hers, and back into the one they were originally from.

Her efforts were rewarded by Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji coming to her world, by help of Zidian, to thank her for what she had done. They had some problems with Lan Qiren opposing Wei Wuxian and his demonic cultivation, but the other elders had liked Wei Wuxian's inventions and all had no problems with him marrying into the clan. Lan Xichen was the one to reveal to the two that Lan Qiren just didn't want to see Lan Wangji married so soon and was just being an overprotective father figure.

A couple months later, while she was having dinner with the Wen Remnants, her twin brother Jiang Cheng, Wei Wuxian, her pregnant elder sister Jiang Yanli and her husband Jin Zixuan, Kikyo burst into the room through an open window with Kalluto on her heels, as always. Illumi slipped into the room afterwards.

"My dear little willow, Kil escaped the estate and even dared to stab his brother and me!" Kikyo yelled, pacing around the room. Kalluto had gone to stand next to Yu Yanmei, who had instantly started brushing her hand through his hair, "What do I do?" Kikyo asked, still somewhat hysterical.

"First..." Yu Yanmei stood up and walked over to the older woman, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down. Panicking isn't going to do anything. Besides, you're scaring my older sister, and it isn't a good idea to scare pregnant women." Kikyo looked at who Yu Yanmei was pointing at and calmed down, remembering that Yu Yanmei had told her that her elder sister isn't the strongest cultivator, but she is a very loving and kind person, though she can be very fierce with her words if you insulted her loved ones. Though Kikyo detested weak people, she could make an exception for people who didn't hesitate in protecting their loved ones, even if they used their words instead of weapons or poisons. ** _[For some reason, I think that Madame Yu and_** ** _Kikyo_** ** _Zoldyck_** ** _would get along a bit. Frenemies, perhaps?]_**

"Second, isn't it a good thing that he stabbed you and his older brother?" Yu Yanmei asked with a small yet comforting smile. The others behind her was shocked at her words, then remembered that she had trained with assassins, so of course she was going to know how to calm them down if they panicked. "I mean, he didn't let any blood relations get in the way of his goal, which was to leave the estate, right? Don't you think that that fact makes him a splendid assassin?"

Kikyo thought about it, then beamed. "You're absolutely right! Oh, how selfish of me to almost ask you to bring him back! But, I do worry about him. Won't you go find him and keep an eye on him?"

Yu Yanmei looked back at her family. They could tell that she wanted to go, but was worried about them. They all shared a look and came to a decision. Wei Wuxian stood up and walking to her, before wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "We'll take care of the Wen Remnants while you're gone."

Jiang Yanli stood up, along with Jin Zixuan, and walked over to her younger sister and pulled her into a gentle hug. "Be safe."

Jiang Cheng stood up and walked to his twin, before hugging her. No words needed to be said between them, but he said them anyway. "Don't die while you're away. Don't get hurt either, or I'll break your legs." This made Yu Yanmei and Wei Wuxian laugh.

Jin Zixuan was a little awkward when he hugged her, but his words came out firm, and made Yu Yanmei smile amusedly. "If you die and make A-Li sad, I'll resurrect you and kill you myself."

Yu Yanmei smiled at them all, before looking at Kikyo. "Before I go, I remembered that I never introduced you to my siblings. This is my older sister, Jiang Yanli, though she is now Jin Yanli, since she married into the Jin family." She motioned towards Jiang Yanli. Then at Jiang Cheng and Wei Wuxian respectively as she said, "This is my twin brother, Jiang Cheng. His courtesy name is Wanyin. And this is my adopted older brother, Wei Ying. His courtesy name is Wuxian. A-jie, A-Cheng, Xian Xian, this is Kikyo Zoldyck. She became a mother figure to me while I was training with her family."

The three other Yunmeng siblings looked at each other, then simultaneously bowed to Kikyo, who looked taken aback at the sudden show of respect. 

"Thank you for taking care of our sister, Lady Kikyo." They told Kikyo. Jiang Yanli straightened up and smiled softly. 

"A-Lian was the closest to our mother, and loved her very much. Our mother's death hit her the hardest." Jiang Yanli explained, and the confused look disappeared from Kikyo's face. It was replaced with an almost gentle look as she reached out and put her hands on Jiang Cheng's and Jiang Yanli's shoulders. 

"You all lost a mother too. I may not be your mother, but I do hope that if you have any problems, you'll talk about them to me." Kikyo said seriously, and the three other Yunmeng siblings nodded, now understanding why their younger sister saw Kikyo as a mother figure.

Yu Yanmei smiled at this and offered some food to Kikyo, Kalluto and Illumi, the three of them politely refusing, before they left.

Yu Yanmei and the others enjoyed the time she had left before she had to leave to find Killua. She hopped into her sword once outside the mansion and flew off in search of Killua.

Her search led her to the Hunter's Exam, and made her the 100th person to have arrived at the sight.

~ ~ ~

**_I feel as if I rushed this chapter a bit...._ **


End file.
